Brothers of the Wasteland
by DemonicEye
Summary: What if the Lone Wanderer was James and Catherine's second child. What if the first born became the Courier who would rule New Vegas. It has been 6 years since Project Purity, 2 years since the Battle of the Hoover Dam. Born 12 years apart it is finally time for these brothers to meet. Main Pairings: Male Courier x Cass - Male LW x Sarah Lyons
1. The Message

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: the only things I own are my Courier and LW , everything else is (c) Bethesda Software  
Fallout 3/New Vegas**

* * *

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, form new tribes.

The year is 2284, it has been 217 years since the end of the world; 123 years since The Vault Dweller left Vault 13, and defeated the Master's Army; 42 years since the Chosen One thwarted the plans of the Enclave, 6 years since the activation of Project Purity in the Capital Wasteland by the Lone Wanderer; and 2 years since Courier 6 took control of New Vegas.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Message  
"Wake up Seth, you're needed down stairs. Cass feel free to wake up as well; you both might want to hear this."  
The courier opened his eyes and saw Veronica standing over him.

"We'll be down in half an hour. Just give us time to eat and get dressed," He replied.

Seth groaned then sat up looking at the sleeping redhead next to him. Cass was a heavy sleeper, making unlikely she'd wake up just from Veronica speaking to her. As Veronica left, Seth leaned over and nudged Cass' shoulder, sure enough she stirred.

"Ahh, that was a great sleep." Cass yawned, "So anything we need to do today?"

"Yeah, but let's eat first," Seth replied, "Veronica said I'm needed in the casino, however she said you should come as well."

After a quick breakfast of sugar bombs and gecko steaks, the pair headed to the casino. When they arrived, Seth noticed Veronica was acting stranger than usual.

"Okay, we're here; what did you need to tell us?" he asked.

"Ready? Here goes. Late last night i received a message from Elder Hardin..." Veronica began nervously.

"Oh great, a message from the Brotherhood, want do they want this time?" Cass growled.

"Calm down Cass, if it weren't for the brotherhood, we wouldn't have had a reason to eliminate the Vangraffs," Seth reminded before turning back to Veronica, "What is the message?"

"Apparently there are 3 members from the DC chapter of the brotherhood on their way here, they're expected to arrive in the Mojave in three days. Hardin wants every member at the bunker too meet with them when they arrive. Considering you're a paladin that includes you as well; he also said you bring can whoever you deem important enough" Veronica said.

"Good to know," Seth yawned, before looking down at his Pip-boy, "Yes-Man; have Boone, Arcade, Lily and Raul meet me in the Cocktail Lounge in 2 hours."

"Yes sir," Yes-man replied cheerfully through the nearest intercom.

"Now let's head to Crimson Caravan," Seth announced.

"Why do you need to go there?" Veronica asked.

"Because until now, we had held off punishing Alice and her company because we had too much too do in the way of diplomatic relations with the various factions that in habit the Mojave," Cass explained, "But now, we have time to make her pay for the caravans she and the VanGraffs sacked, that includes mine."

"Basically, we need to make an example of her. People need to know there will be consequences for what they do," Seth continued, "Now let's hurry and get this over with."

&*- 10 minutes later -*&

Shortly after arriving at Crimson Caravans with securitrons in tow, they were greeted by Ringo and Blake. As usual Seth replenished their ammo stocks and gave both an extra 1000 caps.

"So what's with the Securitrons Seth?" Blake asked.

"Simple, they're here to guard Alice for a days while we attend to other business," he replied, "As soon as we get back she will face the consquences for sacking those caravans 2 years ago."

"I completely forgot about that," Ringo blurted out, "What are you going to do with her?"

"Not sure, I'll probably get some opinions from the factions when we get back. With the VanGraffs dead, Alice is the only one left to take the fall," Seth commented "Oh, and before I forget, I still need a representative from Crimson Caravan; are either of you interested?"

"Sure, I'll do it," Ringo answered excitedly, "I always wanted to the the inside of the Lucky 38, and it'll be a great opportunity to see the rest of The Strip."

"Great, I'll have Yes-man make a passport for you," the Courier responded, "It should be ready by the time we're back. Now to Alice"

The Securitrons followed the couple to the main administration building of the company, before splitting off to cover both entrances. Seth and Cass walked in on Alice in the middle of making a deal with an owner of a smaller caravan company. After about 20 minutes of arguing a deal was made and the owner stormed out with an irritated look on his face, while Alice retained a smug grin. It was then she realized she was not alone in the room.

"Seth, Cass how great too see you, do you need any extra caps? I have some jobs that need to be taken care of," she said not realizing that the pair was not there for business.

"Can it Alice, and you can call me Courier Six; you have not, nor will you ever earn the right to address me by my first name. Also, we're not here for work, we've come to give you this." Seth said before handing her a sheet of paper.

"What is this?" she questioned not even looking at the paper.

"Well if you read it before asking you'd know what it was you dumb bitch," Cass growled, "It's a trial date, time to pay up for all those caravans you sacked. We still have a copy of the evidence we gave to the NCR. I must say it does not look good for you."

"She's right, we held off until now, but you had to know this was coming, the families of those caravanner are still in mourning last I checked" Seth added, "The trial date is set in 3 weeks, that should be enough time to send a message to your family. In the mean time you are not to leave the property, I have 2 modified securitrons stationed outside, should you try and escape, they can and will deliver a volt stun round that is as painful as a cazador sting."

The couple departed to the Strip leaving Alice stunned. Aside from the odd thug in Freeside it was a relatively easy walk back up until they were ambushed just pass the empty Silver Rush. 10 thugs quickly surrounded them each wielding a damaged laser pistol. They both looked at each other before drawing their weapons. Seth charged the thug in front of him, slashing his katana through the thug's torso while scoring a lethal shot on another with the Mysterious Magnum, at the same time Cass fired a round through the skull of another causing his head to explode. It took the thugs a moment to process what was happening, then at once they all began firing. The thugs were so focused on the 2 in front of them they didn't realize that they had no chance of winning. Cass and Seth soon made short work of the remaining thugs with Seth only retaining a small laser burn on his arm which was healed almost instantly by his monocyte breeder.

"Did you see those three thugs get taken out by one bullet?" Cass wondered.

"Yeah, I did, and I think I know who fired it," Seth responded, "Nice shot Boone way too save us some trouble."

Cass jumped a bit as Craig Boone walked out of a nearby alley. Dressed in his First Recon Survival gear, with rifle in hand he slowly walked towards the pair.

"Not a problem. So do you think it's time to have securitrons patrolling Freeside yet?" He asked sarcastic "So how did it go with Crimson Caravan?"

"Pretty good, we delivered Alice her trial date and gave the job Ringo as the Crimson Caravan Rep," Seth yawned. "Now let's get back to the Lucky 38 before we're ambushed again."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Any suggestions what help me greatly; so send in those reviews.**

**Chapter 2 will be up hopefully in the next two weeks.**

**Also I've been thinking giving the Lone Wanderer kids.**

**Submit your thoughts to me, and if yes who should the child be with? (anyone except Sarah I've got other plans for her and the Wanderer)**


	2. The Wanderer

**Demon here, sorry about the wait, exams and a massive case of writers block have taken their toll on me. I realize that this has taken way longer than I promised.**

**BTW the introduction in the previous chapter is a fusion of the Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas introductions.**

**I would like to apologize beforehand if the ending isn't that great, by that point I was kind of drawing a blank on how to end it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except My Courier, and Lone Wanderer, along with a few OCs, and certain events of this story. Everything else is (C) Bethesda Softwares**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Wanderer

*Two Weeks Earlier*

- Capital Wasteland-

-The Citadel-

Chris Jones was walking to his quarters at The Citadel, when Squire Maxson told him Elder Lyons needed to speak with him in the meeting room. For the past few days he had been working on a way to tame deathclaws for defence against the continuing threat of raiders, slavers and supermutants. Despite the research notes he had found while exploring the wastes, he had been met with only one succesfully tamed young deathclaw, which he named Talon. That, in addition to training some new recruits with Sarah had left the former vault dweller drained.

As tired as he was, Chris headed to the the meeting room without a second thought. When he arrived he was greeted to the sight of Sarah, Cross, Fawkes and Charon. He sat down at the nearest open chair and waited for the Elder to arrive.

"Any luck with the deathclaws yet?" Sarah asked.

"Aside from Talon? None yet, I was close earlier but it went nuts and took a swipe at me. Talon ripped its head off before I could do anything." Chris mumbled, "I can't get mad at him for it, he was trying to protect me. At least he and Dogmeat get along well enough."

"How many are left in the pen?" Cross inquired.

"Seven I think," Chris replied, "A few of us will need to head to the sanctuary soon and grab more eggs."

"Changing the subject; Cross do you have any idea why my dad called us down here?" Sarah inquired.

"Not a clue Sarah, whatever it is must be incredibly important," Cross said as Elder Lyons entered the room.

"Right you are Cross," The Elder began, "We had received a message from the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood. They are requesting some personnel to help relations with the rest of the region, as of yet the only contact they've had is with the Ruler of New Vegas; and that's only because he's a Paladin."

"So let me guess, you want me to go," Chris replied.

"Yes, but you wont be going alone, Sarah will be joining you, along with anyone you choose," Owyn continued.

"Not interested," Chris interuptted, "I still have so much of my father's research to go through."

"Is there anyway you can think of that would change your mind."

"It depends; how long would we be gone?" Chris asked.

"For as long as it takes for the brotherhood to achieve a stable position in the Mojave, however it may become a permanent placement if you decide you want to stay." The elder finished.

"Alright I'll do it, just give me a week or two to prepare," Chris decided after a brief thought, "I need to get in contact with a few people before we go."

With the meeting adjourned Chris got up and trudged to his quarters. The thought of the trip ran through his mind for an hour. Realizing he probably wouldn't sleep any-time soon, Chris prepared to do maintenance on some of his equipment.

He had just finished up work on the Xuanlong assault rifle and was about to start on his Blackhawk when Sarah entered the room. He greeted her with a quick kiss and then got to back work. By the time he started to get tired; about an hour after he started, Sarah was already fast asleep on his bed; he had to move carefully to avoid waking her. As soon as he lay down beside Sarah, her arms wrapped around him, pulling Chris into her. He smiled softly, gently stroked her cheek with his hand, then wrapped his arms around her, before finally falling asleep.

- One Day Later -

- Megaton -

Amata strode nervously into the town, unsure of what to make of it. When Chris had last been in the vault, he told her about the outside world, the town and how he had deactivated the bomb in the center of it, regardless the sight of it still made her nervous. Despite that she continued further towards the center, when she noticed a man in a duster making his way towards her.

"Welcome to Megaton, I'm Lucas Simms town sheriff and mayor when needed," the man said calmly, "First time out of the vault I'm guessing?"

"Uh, yeah," Amata stammered, "How did you know?"

"Well the way you were looking at the bomb kind of gave it away," Lucas replied, "And well no one here aside from Moira and Chris ever wears a vault jumpsuit. Don't worry about the bomb. The thing has been deactivated for about 7 years now."

"I know, Chris told me about this place last time he was in the vault," she said.

"You know Chris?" Lucas asked, "Chris Jones?"

"Yeah, we're from the same vault." Amata responded, "We grew up together, he was my best friend."

"You must be Amata," Lucas guessed before motioning to the child clinging to her leg, "And who's this little one?"

"This is Catherine," she replied just now remembering her daughter, "Do you mind telling me where Chris is? I need to talk with him."

"He's at the Citadel right now. He's working on a few projects for the Brotherhood of Steel. He should be back later today. I don't think it would be a problem if you wait for him at his house. He lives in that house right there," He finished, pointing to the house above the Brass Lantern.

"Thanks for your help," Amata replied rushing off with Catherine not far behind.

Amata entered the house unsure of what to expect. Slowly opening the door she was greeted to a familiar sight, the lighting the generators, the vents; were it not for the walls she could have mistaken the house for the vault. It amazed her, even after being forced to leave the vault, Chris still felt very much at home in a vault setting. It was then she realized how badly it must have hurt him, being forced to leave the vault for a second time; to leave the place he grew up, to leave her.

His final request before leaving was to spend one more night in the vault with her; a request she was more than willing to comply with. The next morning he was gone before she woke up, leaving only a note about where he could be found if she ever needed to talk with him, he also made it clear they were done as a couple. It broke her heart when she forced him to leave, she thought she was hurting herself more than she was hurting him. How wrong she was.

-The Citadel-

Chris and Sarah walked to the the sniper's nest ready to begin their little competition. Off in the distance they could see about 20 supermutants advancing toward their positition, unaware of what was about to happen to them. Both placed a head in their crosshairs and squeezed the triggers, both supermutants dropped as the bullets penetrated their skulls causing the group to scatter.

"So what does the winner get?" Sarah asked, "How about loser buys lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Chris answered placing a round in the head of the overlord leading the pack, "That's another kill for me."

After about 10 minutes the last supermutant fell. Sarah had made 9 kills, while Chris scored 11, just winning. They dropped their rifles off in the armory then headed to the airstrip. When they arrived Chris got in the driver's seat of his vertibird and started the engine; while Sarah and Dogmeat hopped in the back.

The trip lasted about 20 minutes during which Chris had used the bird's guns to take down an enclave patrol attacking a water caravan. They landed just outside town, then headed to the Brass Lantern for some food. Chris ordered a brahmin steak and Nuka-Cola, while Sarah had some insta-mash and water and Dogmeat got some yao guai meat. After they had finished their food Jenny Stahl motioned to the two of them

"So, who's got the bill?" Jenny asked.

"Right here." Chris signalled.

"But what about earlier?"

"Forget about earlier what kind of man makes his girlfriend pay for lunch? You can use your caps for something else, I'm sure Moira has some new equipment for sale"

"Whatever."

"Great, you go shopping and I'll go get Marie from Lucy's house, we'll meet you back home in half an hour."

"Okay then, see you at home."

He paid Jenny the caps then headed to Lucy's house with Dogmeat in tow. When he arrived, Chris knocked on the door. After a short conversation, and despite her saying he didn't need to pay her (which he did anyway), Marie hurried to the door with her favourite teddy bear and gave her father a hug. After giving her a quick check over via Pip-Boy, the two departed home to wait for Sarah.

The two entered the house to find someone sitting on one of the seats. Before Chris could think his hand was on the grip of his blackhawk ready to draw it if need be. After a quick glance, he realized who it was and moved his hand away from the grip. Despite not seeing her in over 6 years, he knew he couldn't forget the face of the one he spent the first 19 years of his life with, the one who he had loved and the one who had forced him out of Vault 101, despite everything he had done for it. Amata. It was then he realized she also had a child with her.

"Amata... What are you doing here?" Chris asked, "Why are you out of the Vault?"

Amata jumped, she hadn't heard the door open, she was too focused on what she was going to say to Chris when she saw him. When she looked him in the eyes only one sentence came to mind.

"I came to find you," she said quietly.

"For what reason? You know there is no way I can return to the Vault, and no way I can or will be with you."

"Daddy? Who is this?" Marie squeaked.

"A friend from when I was a kid." Chris responded.

"Is that your daughter?" Amata asked.

"In a sense, yes, but she is in know way related to me or my girlfriend."

As if on cue Sarah entered the house, carrying a ripper and a few bottles of Nuka-Cola she'd bought. Amata turned her head to look at the newcomer, sporting a look of confusion on her face. Sarah immediately took notice of her and widened her eyes in surprise Chris's hand went to his forehead. He was hoping he'd be able to get Amata out of the house before Sarah came back.

"Well so much for half an hour," he groaned.

"What are you talking about? I was gone for almost double that," Sarah retorted.

"Mommy!" Marie squealed running towards Sarah.

"Hi sweetie," Sarah said as she gave her daughter a hug, then looked towards Chris and motioned to Amata, "Chris who is this?"

"My name is Amata Almodovar, I'm from Vault 101," Amata stated.

"Wait, you're the one who cast Chris out of the vault the second time?" Sarah growled slowly growing mad, "You realize how much that hurt him, He was almost suicidal after that."

"Sarah! Calm down, she had her reasons," Chris stepped in, "And before you say anything, I am not defending her."

"I can't help it, because of her you went into the purification chamber, you almost died because of it."

"Wait, what?" Amata asked in disbelief, "What do you mean he almost died?"

-6 years earlier-

Chris thought over the choice, one of them had to enter the radiation chamber, whoever went in likely wasn't coming out, the radiation levels would be too high. He could send Fawkes in but that would be cowardly. He couldn't send Sarah to her death. This was his father's work, he had to finish it, after all, he had a reputation to uphold and, it wasn't like he had anything left to live for.

"I'll do it," Chris announced.

"My friend, let me do it, the radiation will not affect me like it will the two you," Fawkes begged.

"No, this is my father's work. It's my job to finish it."

"You're sure you want to do this?" Sarah asked.

"I just said I did," he replied.

"Then, I guess this is my last chance to do this," Sarah continued, opening the door to the chamber, whispering the last part.

Chris stepped forward, ready to face his death. Before he could do anything, Sarah turned grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face her, the two looked in each other's eyes, Sarah then proceeded to pull him into a kiss. Chris was of course taken by surprise, he known Sarah for a little more than a year, he'd had a slight attraction to her since they met, but he held up hope that he'd be able to return to the vault, to Amata. Unbeknownst to him Sarah had felt the same way. They broke the kiss, Chris still surprised by her, smiled for the first time in a while. He turned and entered the chamber, entered the code, then turned to look at her for what he thought would be the last time. As the chamber flooded with radiation, he felt at peace.

- Present Time -

"Two weeks later I awoke at the Citadel, in the infirmary," Chris finished.

"So you two have been together ever since?" Amata asked.

"No, I didn't wake up until a few days later," Sarah added, "By that time Chris, Fawkes, and Charon had pretty well destroyed the Enclave. I got there just in time to evacuate them from the area, just before they launched an orbital strike on the base."

Amata was conflicted, she wanted to feel happy for him, that he had found someone else, yet at the same time sorrow because he would never be with her. However, that sorrow came acceptance, it had been 6 years, she couldn't have expected him to stay single forever.

"Cute kid," Chris remarked looking at Catherine who had fallen asleep on Amata's lap, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Catherine. Um... Actually she's the reason I came to find you," Amata stammered, "She's your daughter."

Sarah who had taken sip from her drink, proceded to do a spit-take and began to cough, Chris was speechless, and Marie had been to busy playing with Dogmeat to hear a word. After a few minutes, Chris had regained the ability to speak and Sarah who had stopped coughing, gave him a death glare.

"That's not possible," Chris began, "By all rights I shouldn't have been able to have given you a child."

"And just why is that?" Amata inquired.

"Shortly after leaving the vault, to help with The Wasteland Survival Guide I was exposed to radiation levels above 600 rads. By all rights I should be sterile."

"Well clearly that's not the case."

"How can you be sure she's my daughter?"

"Simple, I've done the math, she was born almost exactly 9 months after the vault for the second time. That and you are the only man I have ever had sex with."

"Can't argue with that logic," Sarah grumbled.

"I still can't understand why you would keep this from me for so long."

"I didn't mean to; when I found out I asked Butch to tell you when he left. I am going to assume he either forgot or just ignored the request."

Chris made a mental note to hit Butch next time he saw him. The bastard didn't tell him something that he had a daughter being raised in one of the most toxic environments he could imagine; another thought then occurred to him.

"Who knows I'm her father?"

"Just Butch, Freddie and possibly Christine, and I know what your thinking if anyone found out about her, they might to get to you through her. That is the other reason I left the vault."

"Good, now I think it's time I actually met my biological daughter."

Amata proceeded to wake Catherine up. After a few minutes the young awoke with a rather large yawn and rubbed her eyes. Sarah noticed the child only kept her left eye open.

"Have a good sleep Cathy? There is some here I want you to meet," Amata whispered softly, before pointing at Chris.

"Hi there Catherine, I'm your dad; It's nice to meet you." Chris said.

"You're my daddy? Mommy is this really my daddy?" Catherine questioned?

"Yes sweetie, this is your daddy." Amata replied.

Catherine looked at her father curiously, quickly she noticed his eyes, both were a different colour. Slowly she opened her other eyelid revealing a light blue iris, the other was dark brown.

"Well, that definitely proves she's your daughter," Sarah commented, "You are the only person I know that has two different coloured eyes."

"Heterochromia runs in my mother's side of the family," Chris explained, "It's a rare genetic mutation, though the chance of passing on the trait is about 50%."

"It's funny, your eyes are both the same colours, just reversed."

Chris smiled, not only did he have a child with one of the greatest people he ever knew, there was was (relatively) small chance he and Sarah could have one of their own. Just then another though occurred to him.

"Wait a minute. What are you going to do now that you left the vault?"

"Um, I was kind of hoping you'd be able to help me with that," Amata said sheepishly.

Chris and Sarah whispered to each each other for a few minutes before they turned back to Amata.

"There might be something you can do at the Citadel."

"Really? What?"

"That all depends, how do you feel about teaching?"

* * *

**It took forever but Chapter 2 is finally done, thank god.**

**The next few chapters are going to focus on Chris and his family as they prepare for the journey to the Mojave**

**I would like to thank everyone who favourited and followed this story, this is my first FF and the support is greatly appreciated.**

**I realize I put an excess amount of dialogue in this but bear with me, I am working on trying to limit the amount.**

**Review and in the words of one of my favourite Youtubers**

**"Have a Nice Day"**


End file.
